sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Riot
Jet Riot is a main character of Seven Blades. A former agent of a corporation's specialized guard known as SWORD, he served alongside long-time nemesis Zephaniah Rauss. Story ''Seven Blades'' He is introduced in the middle of Seven Blades as a stranger mindlessly combating monsters outside of a small town. He has some unrevealed connection to protagonist Tiger Hawke which helps to convince him to travel with her group in hopes of confronting Rauss. Eventually, the group learns that Jet is also a genetic experiment as the group he was led to believe was a specialized unit designed for defense was actually a group of enhanced soldiers created by Doctor Wellard Rauss originally to produce his prized creation, Zephaniah. ''EtC'' In EtC, Jet is introduced as a side-story companion in charge of two young siblings, Casik and Harriet, and hunted by the Knights, one of whom happens to be Zephaniah Rauss. Jet requests assistance in protecting the youngsters as he battles the persistent Rauss's attempts to acquire them. Past Jet is the son of Miquel Leon and Almeria Aerhardt. He was named for his father but when he later joined SWORD, he was only going by Junior. His commander showed his disapproval for the moniker in bestowing him with a name derived of the two letters that abbreviate Junior: "JR". Jet's fellow guardsmen would have spent nearly a year taunting him as not being "cool enough" for such an awesome name. Then Jet was indoctrinated into the Elite Forces and his comrades began to shower him much deserved praise. Heart of Chaos During the course of their journey to stop Raidencorp and Zephaniah, the group stumbled upon a ruby guarded by a powerful valkyrie. This ruby was none other than the Chaos Arccipher. Shortly thereafter, the gem became merged with another artifact: a blade forged by the Genius Aeon Digeros. Jet would wield this blade up until the final battles wherein it would be recovered by Aeon. Personality The amnesiac Jet is very closeted, offering little in the way of conversation. He is mostly concerned with protecting those around him and locating and destroying Zephaniah Rauss. As his memories return, he begins to open up and can actually be quite arrogant. Appearance Jet is 5'6" with short blue hair and brown eyes. He wears a set of blue armor, a brown cape, and a hilt on his back positioned so that he can draw his sword at a low angle. Abilities Jet possesses an assortment of exceptional physical talents including dexterity, agility, stamina, speed, and power output. Although there are purportedly many within SWORD who could be considered exceptional, only Zephaniah Rauss matches and, in fact, surpasses Jet's abilities. Techniques Aces High A series of slashes that ends with Jet leaping to cleave his enemy from above. Backdraft Unleashes a burst of air that knocks enemies down. Dragon Slay A heavy slash infused with ice magic. Grave Digger Jet rushes an opponent and leaps upon them, gouging his ice-infused sword into the ground which causes a shockwave that freezes the area. Altered Edge Jet's psychosis results in a berserk in which he slashes a group of enemies multiple times and continues to be in a berserk state. Exported Character As Seven Blades began as a fanfiction for Final Fantasy VII, it should be no surprise that Jet is now an archetypal clone of lead protagonist Cloud Strife. His role in the story was later greatly altered to differentiate the two works. Originally, he was to be called Michael Strife, as he was created as the son of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart for a fanfiction. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters: EtC Category:Protagonists Category:Hero